herofandomcom-20200223-history
Muscle Man
Mitch "Muscle Man" Sorrenstein is a main character of Regular Show. He is one of the groundskeepers at the Park. He is a green, strong and obese monster and/or disfigured humanoid, who is often seen with his best friend, High Five Ghost. Muscle Man made his first debut as a cameo character in the Pilot, and then made an official appearance in The Power. Muscle Man is voiced by Sam Marin. Appearance Muscle Man is a green, obese man with shoulder-length, greenish brown hair. He wears a long-sleeved grayish-blue shirt, dark gray pants, and black shoes. In the Trucker Hall of Fame when he was a kid, he still looked the same, but with freckles. As a teenager, he was tall, skinny, and had zits. Personality and Traits Muscle Man is a type of monster and/or disfigured humanoid that works in the park along with Mordecai and Rigby. As of the episode Gut Model, he has worked for the park for 5 years. Although Benson considers him to be hard-working, Muscle Man (along with High Five Ghost) has been revealed to do more work than Mordecai and Rigby, despite the fact that all four of them are slackers. In Muscle Woman, however, they tend to slack off more than Mordecai and Rigby. In My Mom, it's shown that he has a lot of friends, most in which love his constant "My Mom!" jokes, which everyone else at the park gets annoyed with. He's best friends with High Five Ghost, who loves his jokes. Ignorant yet clever when it comes to pranks, he's always either insulting Mordecai or Rigby, or trying to prank them (ex. "My Mom", "See You There"). But he does care about his mom as shown in My Mom when he got very angry when Mordecai and Rigby made fun of his mom. In response, he brought his brother, John, to give Mordecai and Rigby a punishment for ridiculing their mother. Despite being obese and lazy, there is a story behind Muscle Man's nickname (as revealed in Peeps). In the episode, he said that he is losing muscle mass from the stress Peeps put on him, so he may have muscle mass. He also loves to mess around with Mordecai and Rigby. Skills/Habits *'My Mom Jokes' - In many episodes, Muscle Man has made "my mom" jokes. Instead of the iconic "your mom" jokes, Muscle Man flips it and ends of making fun of his own mother. *'Strength '- Other than being obese, Muscle Man is very strong. *'Pranking '- Along with his best friend, High Five Ghost, they are often pranking Mordecai and Rigby. *'Trumpet Player' - In This Is My Jam, he and High Five Ghost are able to play the trumpet together; though, Muscle Man only blew into the trumpet as High Five Ghost was doing the fingering. *'Gut Model' - In Gut Model, Muscle Man is a very good "model" when giving off his gut looks. *'Temporary Tattoos' - Muscle Man obviously likes getting temporary tattoos. Since Trash Boat and Muscle Woman, he has two tattoos: One of a dog and one that says "STARLA". * Trivia *In the episode Muscle Woman, his real name is revealed to be Mitch Sorenstein. **In the same episode, Mordecai refers to Muscle Man as a "human", even though he does not resemble one. ***It is revealed that Muscle Man is a human because in Muscle Woman, Mordecai pointed out that he was "still human" when explaining the situation to Starla but the animators could have made a mistake; however, it was practically believed that children would comprehend the word 'human' better because it is easier to say that way. *Muscle Man also appears to be drawn similarly to characters from The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack, a Cartoon Network cartoon J.G. Quintel worked on before starting Regular Show. *More often than not, Muscle Man removes his shirt during the episode he appears in. *Despite having a high school education, Muscle Man doesn't know how many days are in a year. *Muscle Man's "My Mom" jokes are similar to "Your Mom" jokes, but Muscle Man words the jokes so they insult himself rather than others, which is the intention of "Your Mom" jokes. *Muscle Man's voice tone turned lower after Caffeinated Concert Tickets. *Muscles Man's catchphrase for getting hurt is "Oh no, bro," which is seen in Death Punchies, Rage Against the TV, and Slam Dunk. *In Over The Top, Muscle Man lasted the longest in the arm wrestling match with Skips. *He thinks an internet meme called Wedgie Ninja is funny, as shown in Go Viral. *Muscle Man often goes berserk when he is injured/hurt (ex. See You There, Over The Top, Karaoke Video, Death Metal Crash Pit). *Even though Muscle Man was fired in "Don," he still works at the park in the next episode. He possibly could have been hired back because The Park didn't have enough workers. **Additionally, Muscle Man and HFG were fired in Under the Hood because Mordecai and Rigby thought that he did the graffiti; of course, the former group had been rehired due to the true culprit being caught. *Muscle Man resembles Yajirobe from Dragon Ball Z with his voice, body shape and attitude. *Muscle Man's shown/known family is similar to Al Borland's family on Home Improvement, both have brothers that look similar to them and unseen moms. **Muscle Man is called Muscle Son by Muscle Dad. *Throughout at least the second season, there is a reference to Muscle Man having some sort of odor: in The Night Owl, Mordecai says that he smells like barf, but this is never again touched upon. *In season 3, he had been nicer and friendlier to Mordecai and Rigby. *In "Do Me A Solid" and "First Day," he seemed to like Margaret. *In "Dead at Eight," Muscle Man was trapped in Death's Glass Sphere. **In "Dead at Eight," Muscle Man has his second death. ***Muscle Man is the only character that has been shrunk. *Muscle Man had freckles when he was younger, but not anymore. *Muscle Man also wore earrings as a teenager. *His name "Mitch" is of English origin. It can come from the names Michael or Mitchell. The name Mitch means "Who is like God". *Muscle Man's real name '''Mitch '''was revealed in Muscle Woman. *Muscle Man is also the primary antagonist of the series, along with Benson and High-Five Ghost. External Links *Muscle Man - Bullies Wiki Category:Anti Hero Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:Regular Show heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Trash-Talking Heroes Category:Brutes Category:Heroes with Mental Illness Category:Cartoon Network Heroes Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Comedic Heroes Category:On & Off Heroes Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Vehicular Heroes Category:Cowards Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Heroic Karma Houdini Category:Fighter Category:Dimwits Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Heroic Liars Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Incompetent Heroes Category:Siblings Category:Gunmen Category:Addicts Category:Comic Relief Category:Heroic Perverts Category:Living Heroes Category:Honorable Heroes Category:Humanoid Category:Fan Heroes Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:In love heroes Category:Revived Heroes Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Provoker Category:Wrathful Heroes Category:Insecure Heroes Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:False Antagonist Category:Artistic Heroes Category:Married Heroes Category:Parody Heroes Category:Berserkers